Trying Again
by CaptainJackSmutness
Summary: James and Lily have been trying for a baby for a while. Will they conceive tonight? Very little plot, pretty much all smut.


After six months of trying, James and Lily Potter were still unable to conceive. They had both wanted to have a baby for so long and it just wasn't happening. They decided to try again tonight, because even if James didn't get Lily pregnant sex was still fun anyway.

Lily sat on their bed, waiting for James to get home. She was wearing a white, almost transparent, nighty. Her perky nipples lifted up the material slightly. This was because she was cold, as winter was coming, but it was also because she was horny as hell.

When James came home, he opened the bedroom door to find his beautiful wife sitting on their bed in that hot silk nighty and he felt his pants become a little tighter.  
"I feel like tonight's the night." said Lily, seductively as she got off the bed and walked over to him.  
"So do I." James replied just before they dissolved into a passionate kiss.

The kiss continued as they both edged they way over to the bed, Lily taking off James' shirt in the process. Lily felt the back of her knees touch the edge of the bed. She broke away from the kiss and laid back onto the bed. James climbed on top of her and continued the kiss while grinding his now massive bulge against Lily's nether regions. She loved that feeling. James removed Lily's nighty to reveal her glorious body, which included her round D-cup breasts and her cleanly shaved pussy. He continued to kiss her, inserting his tongue into her mouth almost aggressively as he started to massage her tits. Softly at first and then harder. Lily moaned into his mouth when he began to pinch and pull at her nipples.

James then began to kiss Lily's neck and then slowly made his way down her body. Over her boobs, sucking each of her hard nipples in the process, and then kissing his way down her stomach until he got to her mound. He gave one big lick between Lily's slits, which sent a tingle down her spine. And she thrusted her hips, wanting more. James then began to nibble and suck her clitoris and Lily could feel her first orgasm start to rise immediately. He inserted two fingers into her and she arched her back with pleasure as James began to pump them in and out, in and out, faster and faster until Lily was on the edge of her first orgasm. And then she came, moaning softly.

As Lily came down from her orgasm James knelt up and undid and took off his pants. Revealing his tented boxer shorts. He pulled those down too and his hard and ready cock stood to attention.

No more foreplay was to be done tonight, James just wanted to fuck and he wanted it now. He leaned over Lily and guided his amazingly big dick into her warm and wet pussy. James then began to thrust slowly at first, and he saw Lily bite her lip in pleasure and her beautiful tits bouncing rhythmically, he thought this looked so sexy.

Lily could feel every inch of James' member as he slid slowly in and out of her and she moaned at the feeling. She was becoming hornier with every pass. James then began to thrust a bit faster and Lily felt herself beginning to come. She lifted her hands up over her own boobs and began to play with them. And a few seconds later she came with a satisfied "Ohhhh".

"I want to ride you!" Lily said suddenly as she pushed James off of her and he flipped over onto his back.  
"By all means." James replied with a wicked grin. Lily had never been this forceful before but he liked it.

Lily then sat on top of him and guided his hard dick into her. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he slid into her. And then she began to bounce. Her wonderful boobs jiggling with every pass. As James looked up at his gorgeous wife riding him he wanted more, he wanted it faster. So he began to thrust his hips in time with her rhythm and then he slowly accelerated their timing to go faster and faster. Lily matched him as they went. Fucking each other as fast as they could go. Lily could feel herself coming again and after a couple more thrusts she came with a flourish. She had to put her hands on James' chest to steady herself as he kept pumping in and out of her. Riding out a very intense orgasm. James felt her contract around his cock as her tits rocked back and forth near his face. And he loved it but he wasn't ready to come just yet.

He flipped her over onto her back. And once she was ready he slid into her again. And began to pound into her.  
Lily suddenly called out, "Harder!".  
And without missing a beat James obliged. He began to pick up his pace. He then lifted Lily's legs up over her head so that he could go deeper.  
She loved this feeling and let out an "Oh, yes!" James was fucking her so hard and so deep and so fast now and she loved it. And she could feel another orgasm coming.

James noticed this. As over the time that they had been together he had learnt to read the signs that his partner was building up to an orgasm. Lily would close her eyes and look like she was concentrating really hard, her breathing would become heavier and she would let out the occasional "ah, ah…". He noticed all of these signs right now, so he reached around and began to rub Lily's clit in tight, fast circles. He knew she really loved this. And then it sent her over the edge and she came with an "Oh, JAMES!" with her vagina fluttering around his cock. In her most intense orgasm yet. This made James come too. And he let out a loud moan as he emptied his load into her. Then they collapsed onto the bed next to one another, totally spent. 

Nine months later, Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with jet black hair. They named him Harry James Potter.


End file.
